Good Kitty
by pancakesandtables
Summary: Liho takes care of an upset Ty after Nat leaves for work. (For Natter! CoughCough you're welcome)


He had begged her to stay, he truly did.

When the door shut, Ty was left standing in front of it in his pajamas, very upset and in tears. He wanted her to stay but of course she wouldn't. _Work was more important_. He thought to himself. Why wouldn't she just-work during the day? Shaking his head, Ty slumped down in front of the door in which Nat had left through. He tried not to cry but it was hard. _It was hard to be six sometimes_. Now the waiting game started. He laid down in front of the couch and began the endless wait until she came back, or maybe she wouldn't. That was always a fear of his. That Nat wouldn't come back one day.

Rubbing his eyes, Ty sniffled, feeling the tears leak from them. "Hmph.. Stupid Natter." He murmured under his breath.

His murmurs were cut short when he heard a very shrill _**meowww**_ , almost like a scream. "Be quiet Liho!" Ty shouted angrily, grabbing one of his small toy soldiers off the ground to throw at her, earning him a hiss and slight growl from the cat who was residing in the kitchen next to her empty food bowl. Of course Nat forgot to feed her. Because _she only cared about work._ Though Liho terrified him as much as the assassin herself, Ty got up from the ground and made his way to the kitchen, pulling off her large bag of food from underneath the sink-which was hard, considering the food bag was about 3/4's the size of his body.

Instead of filling her food bowl Ty decided to just turn the bag on its side, letting some of the food pile on the floor.

"There you go, dumb kitty." The six year old said, his eyes still teary. Liho continued whining, looking up at him with her giant yellow eyes that always scared him at night when they shined like the bright headlights of a car in the middle of a dark road. Ty grumbled and made his way back to the living room to sit by the front door, only to be followed by the black cat. "What do you want? Natter isn't here to pet you. I'm sorry, leave me alone." He hiccuped, watching as Liho rubbed her head against his leg. "...I'm not your friend. I know you don't like me. Only Natter likes you." His expression became a little less upset as he laid on his side. Another shrill _**meow**_ coming from the feline.

With a small ' _Hmph'_ Tyler gave into the cat's obvious request and reached out a small hand to pet her head.

"Stop crying Kitty. I'm tired."

Liho began to purr, which was actually and _surprisingly_ common for her. Except when Liho purred it was because she had successfully killed a baby bird or a shrew. Not because anything good had happened. Anyways, Ty was taken aback by the sudden action. _Is she planning to kill me or something?_ He thought to himself. The black cat was usually the most hostile creature on the planet to the six year old.

Getting lost in his thoughts it took a moment for Tyler to realize that Liho was now not only purring, but licking the tears from his cheeks with her rough tongue, causing him to scrunch his nose up in discomfort; though he did _not_ push her away. Something about her affection was comforting. It was as if Liho understood why he was upset and was doing her best to comfort him. _**Much like Nat, she obviously did not have much experience in this field but Ty appreciated it, nonetheless.**_

"Hmmm...Thanks Kitty." A small but still sad smile formed on Ty's now dried-with the exception of cat saliva-face. When Liho heard him speak again she immediately got up and trotted her way towards his shut bedroom door, tapping her wet nose against it. The cat whined but it wasn't a-whine of distress, more of a call. Her piercing yellow eyes looked back over to Ty who simply shook his head, pointing to the door he was currently sitting in front of. "We...we have to wait for Natter, Liho. She'll be back for us soon." The child's brow furrowed, following a shake of his head. He knew it wasn't true but it didn't hurt him to pretend it was.

A loud hiss that sounded as if someone was coughing up phlegm while spitting at the same time made Tyler flinch. He looked back into Liho's eyes which were now slits as she rubbed her head harshly against his bedroom door, she was definitely not messing around. Without missing a beat Ty pushed himself up from the spot he had been planted since Natasha left for work and made his way drowsily over to his bedroom door, pushing it open to go inside.

The room was plain but had a few pictures Ty had drawn hanging up as well as a few _actual_ pictures. Mostly of him and Nat; Dom and Tweety scattered here and there.

Liho nipped at his heels as he entered the room, following behind him-almost like she was herding him towards the bed. She only stopped once to bite the cuff of his pajama pants, causing the six year old to look over his shoulder at the slim but apparently forceful cat.

She released his pant leg and flicked her tail at a stuffed animal that was lying on the floor; his stuffed dinosaur to be correct.

"Thank you Liho." Tyler praised her as he leaned down to collect one of his many toys from the floor. His favorite toy.

When Ty pulled himself onto the twin bed, Liho took it upon herself to hop up after him. She sat back on her haunches like a guard dog in front of Ty's stomach. He scooted back against the wall to give her more room-which was pointless considering she was obviously not going to move from the place she had stationed herself at on the mattress.

It took no time at all for the six year old to be out like a light. The fit of sadness he had thrown earlier had taken its toll on the little person. Liho was aware this would happen. It always did with him. Once she was absolutely _100% sure_ that Ty was asleep, the cat leaned down to lick his forehead with her rough tongue only once before going back to her position staring at the door. He was okay, she supposed. Why Natasha always asked her to take care of him when she left well...Liho had no idea. But she did it of course. Unfortunately, each and every time she found herself becoming more and more fond of the small human. It wasn't really a request from her owner anymore, but a job she herself had taken on. After all, Ty did always remember to feed her.


End file.
